Phantom Lord Resurrect
by bobobear2657
Summary: The Element 4 reappears and steals Juvia. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy set out to rescue Juvia but it turns out Juvia doesn't want to leave... grayxjuvia
1. Chapter 1

_A/N hi this is bobobear! this is my fourth fanfic, it's a gruvia (gruvia forever!) and nalu, with a bit of boraxjuvia. if you didn't know, bora is juvia's ex boyfriend, and this is not OOC romance, it's true! they make a good looking couple but not as cool as gruvia_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Lucy P.O.V

I sat down at my chair, body leaned in towards my desk where I was thinking of the events of the day, and peered through the windows guiding me towards immensely dark streets. The roads were thundered with rain and darkened under the eerie shadows of houses. Further down the skinny and curvy road led to my guild, Fairy Tail.

This gloomy weather seemed to have lifted me off to think about that peculiar job which I had just accomplished.

"Yeah.. I guess I'm becoming a better stellar spirit mage!" I said out loud while I made a jump for my soft pink bed.

"That was a really tough job though, if it wasn't for me telling that flame brain to cut playing with those finger puppets, we might as well be failing the job and paying 482,000 jewels back to that weird boss who asked us to do the job in the first place."

Speaking of 'weird', there was something weird about how Natsu acted towards me today...I thought as I tugged on my lamp switch.  
Figures.. He's always have been a simple-minded and funny dude...Whatever..  
I tucked myself in and listened to the calmer rain shimmering down on my windows like soft rhythms of lullaby. I soon dozed off to sleep, in my warmer than usual bed, accompanied with a weird dream...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

He spent dinner at Lucy's place, who had turned in early that day on account of a tiresome mission. Then he fell asleep on the sofa.

Natsu smacked his lips as he made a face of disgust at the taste of his own mouth which had woken him up. He flipped and rolled on the tidy, pink bed and managed to get some more sleep, after all it was only 11:48pm. However, hunger soon made its way to the fire dragon slayer's belly making him drool all over...

Licking his lips, he sat upright yawning with his arms stretched out. The sudden stretch of his arms collided just in time to hit off a cup filled with ice cubes which were melting inside freezing pepsi. This spelt on the shiny linoleum floor which Natsu had just stepped on in his 'attempt' to mount off the bed.

"Whooaaaaah!"

Natsu slipped on more ice cubes which sent him to do a back flip following cartwheel, running backwards and slipping every time he moved. He looked as if he was a clown performing a show in the circus. Following that, came a loud thud.

"Geez... that hurt. Luigi should really make her floors more comfortable to fall on. Ahhh, whatever. Say I'm starved!" Natsu got up, yawning once more and rubbing his behind.

"Aye! Let's get some food!" came Happy's voice.

"But I wonder where Lucy is-" his words were cut short by a flung open washroom door slammed right into his face which sent him sprawling on the floor again.  
Following the opened door, stood Lucy, hair wet from her shower.

She looked left at the just getting up Natsu and right at the flying Happy smiling at her. For a moment, she didn't know what had happened. She looked right and then left, and then right, mouth dropped to the ground, expecting an answer to what is happening.  
The awkward silence was broken by Happy's enormous grumbling.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" Happy replied as if nothing had happened at all.

Natsu got up. "I don't see why not. Let's go Happy!"  
The two were just walking out the door when...

"NOT YET!" Lucy screamed as she kicked Natsu down again.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? Didn't I tell you never to come? How in the world did you come in? NATSU! The pepsi! My floor.. the rug! Nooooo..."

"Ugg..Chill down Luigi..." Natsu mumbled flat on the ground from yet another blast to his typical morning.

"ITS LUCY! But my floor...and-"

"You can always mop it up!" chimed Happy.

"Not the rug though." Lucy gave a reproachful look at Natsu who was already creeping out of the house.

Natsu froze in his ninja statue,"Whoops. Didn't see there was a rug on that floor as well"

" 'Whoops', is that the extent of your compassion?"

"Okay, okay... eh, that rug sure is pretty! The white color really suits your bedroom as well...must have been brought with lots of jewels!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and inspected the rug which had now soaked up all the coke and turned brown.

This churned up Lucy even more. She could even feel the steam strike out of her ears, but she sighed and eventually let it go. After all, there was nothing she could do about it rather than just wash it up, which of course it would still have a few stains on it even after being washed.

"OF COURSE it cost a lot of jewels! And you just stained it... almost impossible to clean stain..." she muttered. "Sigh.. Whatever, lets go get breakfast, well lunch really," she said flatly as she gave the expensive rug one more glance and headed off towards the guild.

"You shoulda said so earlier!"

"Aye!"

And the three of them consisting of a flying cat, a jumping up and down teenager and a dismal young woman went down towards the guild.

* * *

"Yo what's up, everyone?" chirped Natsu as he waved one of his arms in the air, the other hanging over the annoyed Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Natsu! Just the usual, gramps out, Cana's still gouging down sake, Makoa and Wakaba are arguing over their money 'issues', and everyone is as wild as usual."

Lucy took a seat. "How 'bout Gray?"

"Oh, Gray is over there competing with...Ah, never-mind... What can I get for you couple?" Mirajane smirked. She was trying to avoid the topic of Gray.

"Hun? wa-what.. No um..its not like...that" Lucy flustered.

"Happy wants raw fish! The kind that Carla will like-the fresh kind!"

Oh, Mirajane was talking about Happy and Carla. Geez, am I stupid. Wow. Its not like I will ever be couples with Natsu... and even if I did...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCY? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

"Hey, Mira. The weakling, who's he battling?" broke in Natsu.

A long silence took place and finally Mirajane spoke.  
"You-you shouldn't go to distract him though. Gray said that you shouldn't get in his way between the battle. It is a very serious one, I heard."

Lucy peeked around the guild which was littered with pop cans and barrels of sake. There, just behind one of the pillars, stood Juvia, camouflaged in the crowd. She had a slight blush on her face and as she peeked around hopefully to find Gray who clearly wasn't in the guild right now.  
Juvia? The water mage who is crazy about Gray? Well, yeah even if someone handshaked him, Juvia will think its hazardous. So much for love-  
Lucy almost fell out from her seat by the sudden outburst.

Natsu was yelling like a maniac, "NOOOOO! JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS! NO NO NO NO NO! I WANT TO KNOW! TELL ME! MIRAJANE!"

"Please Natsu. Unless I should turn into Satan Soul" Mirajane gave a ferocious hiss.

"HIEEK! Natsu, behave yourself! NOW!" Lucy screamed as she remembered how scary Mira's Satan Soul was.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Lucy tried to restrain Natsu, at the same time trying to apologize to Mira.

Mirajane sighed. "Look Natsu, this thing that Gray is doing now, you can't go because... Well, I think it is best to not go, he needs his privacy sometimes you know."

"PRIVACY? WHO NEEDS THAT? I'M EVEN MORE FIRED UP NOW!"

Gray needs privacy? With who? Juvia frowned as she had overheard the bawling conversation. He's competing someone for a girl he loves? That's why he needs privacy? No, Gray-sama should love Juvia! It is Juvia who is right for him...Juvia shook her head and cried as she ran outside.  
Gray doesn't like me! But Juvia likes Gray.. Noooo, my dear Gray-sama...

"NAAATSUUUUU...behave. your. self. now." came the ferocious hiss of Erza who had just came due to the loud noise.

Natsu immediately became silent.

Erza continued. "You! You don't go distract Gray okay?"

"From what?"

"NATSU!"

"ahh.. A-ay-Aye!" Natsu said robustly.

Erza gave one more serious glimpse at Natsu and left.

"What was that about? I don't get why Erza would be so angry about just Gray fighting an' stuff."

"...I don't really know either, its just that I've heard there's something happening about Gray and his teacher or something" Mirajane looked down guiltily as if she had said too much.

"Wait, his teacher? Isn't that Ur? But she's..."

"Yea, I know. Really makes me curious. Either way, we can't let Natsu go there because Gray told me that matters there are very important."

"Yeah. Right, Natsu, MAKE SURE you're not going to find Gray! Don't bother him and don't -" she stopped abruptly and looked around the guild. She spotted Natsu's disappearing figure going out of the guild, with aHappy trailing behind him.

Lucy stormed, "BAKA! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

A/N thanks for reading so far, I'll update soon! and please review and tell me what you think, both compliments and critics are appreciated. thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Natsu frowned. "Happy we should go spy on that icehead, shouldn't we? I mean if he's in a fight shouldn't we help out? If it's that serious, we should help!"

"Yeah cuz we're his best guild buddies! Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Exactly! So we'll help him because we're buddies, yeah! Let's go!"

They jumped out of their home and walked around the streets of Magnolia, confused, a half hour later.

"So where does he live?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. I'm hungryy," Natsu replied groaning.

"Aye!"

They kept on walking. Natsu perked up, "Hey I remember, that nutcase lives on Cherry Street in that run-down place!"

"Aye, let's go then!" Happy spread out his wings and carried Natsu to Cherry Street.

"I don't see any run-down place," Happy commented as they landed.

"I do, it's over there!" Natsu pointed forward. At the end of the street was a small mansion, a sort of rich lodge.

"That's not a run-down place!" Happy cheered as they walked towards it.

Natsu shrugged. "It's the only place with the Fullbuster insignia on the front gate," he offered, pointing to the logo which had its left half on the left gate and its right half on the right gate. It was a fancy 'F' in an icy looking colour, with a Ice Dragon shape imprinted behind it, as if guarding the 'F'.

Happy looked at Natsu. "He looks kinda rich! I never knew he had a heritage! I thought he was adopted!"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Let's check it out!"

They ran to Gray's mini mansion and Happy flew Natsu over the big arched front gate with the Fullbuster symbol.

"Shh!" Natsu said. "Nin-nin! We must be like ninjas!" Happy caught on to him and flew him up to the balcony. Natsu dropped off and they both creeped over to the big glass doors.

"I bet this is ice head's room!" Natsu whispered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Natsu leaned closer in to see. "I see him! He's coming into the room..." They both pressed themselves against the wall beside the big glass doors.

Gray was muttering to himself. "...and I can't believe it! Bora? Juvia's ex boyfriend? I never knew she had an ex boyfriend... and Phantom Lord is resurrected, how can it be? The Element 4... they want Juvia back..."

Natsu and Happy exchanged glances. "I bet Bora's the one he's fighting," Natsu hissed. Happy nodded.

"...and Master Jose... I thought he was dead... turns out he wasn't. I'll beat up that Bora dude! In fact I would've already if he hadn't run away on his Red Carpet... coward..." Gray continued. "And where is that shirt? Oh found it..."

Natsu grumbled. "Ugh, he's leaving now."

Happy shook his head. "We know everything already Natsu, let's go and pig out at Lucy's!"

Natsu grinned. "yeah! take me there Happy!"

AT LUCY'S HOME

Lucy changed into her pajamas, then went to her kitchen and got a soda and a pink icing cupcake. She sat down in her living room.

"Hey Luigi!" a familiar voice. Natsu. He and Happy came from behind the couch.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, what are you doing here? And Happy too? You bakas!"

Natsu took a spot beside her on the couch. Happy flew to the kitchen got two sodas and flew back to give one to Natsu.

"What do you want?"

"Ice head is up to something!" And quickly Natsu explained what he and Happy had found out..

"WHAT THE HECK? Phantom Lord? They want a member of Fairy Tail again?" Lucy shouted in exasperation. She jumped up and turned to face Natsu and Happy with her hands on her hips. "We're going to Fairy Hills where Juvia lives! And telling her about it! She deserves to know what's going on!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"This late?" Natsu moaned but then he jumped up and grinned. "Okay let's go!"

* * *

Juvia lay on her bed. It was already past midnight but she couldn't drift off to sleep. The light was turned off but her royal blue curtains were open, soft rays of moonlight seeping in through the fogged blue window.

She had confronted her Gray-sama as he left the guild earlier that afternoon. And he had denied everything, saying that he wasn't about to tell her exactly what was going on. But he madeone slip. And it was then that Juvia had learned he was fighting for a girl. A special girl. So naturally she was outraged.

Juvia is thinking about her Gray-sama, is he thinking about her? And who is that girl he is fighting for? And who is he fighting, what is it all about? Why does Juvia not know? She is the one he should be fighting for, who is that other girl? Juvia will kill her!

Juvia is not weak, Juvia can protect her Gray-sama, Juvia loves her Gray-sama... Juvia deserves to know, she is his love... not that other girl...

Juvia is his love, she deserves his love, she will fight for him... she will fight forever for her Gray-sama...

She wishes... her Gray-sama...

Juvia sighed as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her Gray-sama.

Soon she woke up. There was a banging on her window.

She got up and looked out her window. Then gasped and opened the window.

"What are you doing at Juvia's window? It can't be! Juvia thought..." she trailed off.

The figure nodded gleefully. "Non, non, non! I am here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy sighed. She, Natsu and Happy were finally at Fairy Hills after walking through long, dark and quiet streets, avoiding puddles and trying to stay warm. She wished she had brought her favourite pink jacket...

Lucy crept closer to the entrance of Fairy Hills, hiding unsuccessfully behind a bush. While Natsu and Happy just jumped out and walked in. Lucy followed them in. "Hey Natsu, maybe Happy's allowed but you're a guy, you SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Natsu didn't pay any attention.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! Sure beats home right Happy? We should get a room here!" He walked into the middle of the foyer and looked around. Happy nodded happily.

Lucy sighed. "Bakas! Stop being so loud, you're gonna wake up everybody! It's nighttime you know. Also, guys aren't allowed to rent a room in a girls' dorm! And the rent is 100,000 jewels!"

Natsu shrugged. "Aw that sucks. Cumon, let's go to Juvia's room!"

"Aye! I'll bring you there!" Happy cried. He led them to Juvia's room.

Lucy stepped forwards and stuck out her arm to block Natsu. "I don't care if you're here. You're staying outside of her room, got it, bakas?" She knocked on Juvia's door. "Juvia-chan!" No answer. Knock-knock-knock- "Juvia-chain!" Lucy frowned. "That's weird Juvia should be in there, but I don't hear anything..."

"Okay let's go in!" Natsu cheered. Before Lucy could protest he kicked open the door and Happy flew in after him. Lucy sighed.

"Okay you idiots but if she's sleeping then DON'T SHAKE HER AWAKE!" she yelled as Natsu and Happy violently attempted at shaking Juvia's sleeping form awake. "YOU IDIOTS! I just told you not to do that!" Lucy yelled grasping Natsu by the shoulders and shaking him angrily. He fell back pulling Juvia from the bed but it wasn't Juvia's body at all. It was a water dummy of herself like the ice dummy Gray had made at Akane Resort.

Lucy's eyes widened. "This is a water dummy! The Element 4 must have taken her!" Lucy cried.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Let's follow them! I still haven't finished trying all of that Toto-what's-his-name's fire!" He started to climb out the window.

"WAIT!' Lucy yelled. "Shouldn't we tell Gray?"

"Oh yeah, let's go to icebrain's place! Come on!" Happy flew Lucy out the window with Natsu jumping out after them.

* * *

Gray scowled as he walked down the stairs to answer the door. "Who could be out in the middle of the night?" He opened the door.

"HEY STRIPPER! Juvia ran away with the Element 4!" Natsu cheerfully yelled in Gray's face.

"Don't call me stri- what? Juvia - the Element 4! They - she - " he paused and gained his composure. "But she can't... I was gonna confess - I MEAN-"

"_Oooooooh _he _liiiiiiiiikes_ her!" Happy grinned mischievously earning a slap in the face by Lucy.

"Shut up! " Then realized that she sounded jealous, which she definitely was _not_. "I mean, stop teasing people about who they like... and Gray, Juvia couldn't have _ran away_ with the Element 4 by choice..."

Gray hesitated then nodded. "Yeah, she wouldn't..."

"Whatever let's go now!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed. "Um... but where's Phantom Lord Resurrect?"

Gray shrugged. "I heard them saying they would gather in Onibus Town."

"Onibus? That's not far from Magnolia. We can take a carriage," Lucy suggested.

"A carriage?" Natsu moaned.

"YES! It's only a couple hours, Natsu," Lucy explained as Natsu instantly turned green.

Gray sighed. "Come on firebrain, we're going on a carriage."

"AYE!" Happy cheered as he dragged Natsu's form (who was was trying hard not to vomit) after Lucy and Gray.

* * *

After the carriage ride Lucy, Gray and Happy stepped out and into Onibus.

Natsu tumbled out. "I'M NEVER GOING ON A CARRIAGE AGAIN!" yelled Natsu, his face puke green and clutching his abdomen.

"You say that every time!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's go to the Onibus bar. Idiots like them would probably have been seen there," Gray muttered and walked into the big gates into Onibus with Lucy trailing behind him and Happy following while carrying Natsu. "By the way... Lucy, Natsu, Happy..." He stopped and turned to look at them, a serious look on his face that for a moment Lucy thought Erza might have influenced him. "Do not let anyone know we are mages. It may save us a lot of trouble... we don't want people following us around trying to fight, or word to get to the Element 4 that we're here for Juvia."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the bar which had jazzy music and chatter coming from inside. They walked in slowly, taking a look at their surroundings as their eyes adjusted to the dim area, only lit by shady purple ceiling lights with tassels of fake blue crystal hanging from their four corners.

"Hello," Lucy said as she stepped up to the man behind the counter. He had blond hair (obviously dyed, but a good dye job it was) and dark but dazzling eyes like that of a male model. "Hey there," he grinned. "What can I help you with, _gorgeous_?"

Natsu butted in. "HEY BOZO DID YA SEE SOME SHADY LOOKING PEOPLE HERE RECENTLY? LIKE _REALLY_ RECENTLY?"

Lucy blinked as the man replied, "Hey dude, bars get lots of shady people." The calm, chill expression on his face had turned to a big smirk and some annoyance. "Ever knew that? Apparently not."

Lucy looked at the man in surprise. "Hey, Natsu's not dumb," she retorted, surprised at herself for standing up for Natsu rather that laughing inwardly... and felt a bit happy that Natsu looked surprised himself.

The man's smirk widened. "He sure looks like it. Anyways, describe the shady people? Or would you rather stay here and chat about other things?"

"Shut. Up!" Gray said coldly, clenching his fists. "We didn't come here to watch you flirt with our friend, you IDIOT!"

The man looked stunned for a split second then regained his composure. "What do you want," he muttered just as coldly back.

"We're looking for some people who call themselves the Element 4, except one of them named Bora who's got silver hair and a wide grin and a wears magic Rings. There's Aria, a tall, big guy who's always crying. A thin guy with a messed up spine named Sol - he wears spectacles and says 'non non non' all the time. And the average guy called Totomaru, with slick hair and plays around with colourful fire. And lastly, a lovely blue haired lady named... Juvia," Gray said taking a deep breath.

The man nodded, his eyes glittering like stars. "Yes, I saw her. Lovely but not as lovely as your friend here," he nodded and looked at Lucy with a smile. Lucy tried not to scowl.

"And the others?" Gray's stern voice was cold enough to make the man's eyes dart back to Gray, followed with a sigh as the man turned to face him. "Yes, I saw the others. Well the thin one, at any rate. The other three stayed outside the bar but the thin one wanted some wine, some French wine...?" the man said.

"Where'd they go afterwards?" Gray shot at him.

He smiled. "I don't know. I seem to have, ah, forgotten..."

Gray scowled. "You do know! Tell us!"

"Perhaps if you stay in Onibus for a night or two, I'll remember?" He snickered. "You really have no choice, I'm certain of that."

Gray grimaced. "Well... alright," he agreed although tempted to pull out an ice scythe. "But if you still don't remember by tomorrow, I'm killing you."

The man chuckled, then turned to gaze into Lucy's shimmering eyes. "Hey there lovely. Looks like you'll be staying around for a while. My break is just about now, sweetheart. How about I take you around town?" Lucy nodded, inside her heart was racing. "I'll just take off this apron and come around to fetch you then." He walked into the back room of the bar.

Gray leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Try and get the necessary information out of him, then come up with some excuse and -we'll be at the Onibus Hotel."

Natsu looked up from his Coke. "Hey Lucy..."

Surprised she turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Just to let you know... I'll be following you around while stripper checks out the hotel." He smiled deviously. "You get into any trouble with that stupid guy, I'll beat the heck outta him!"

Lucy smiled back. _Natsu's so stupid himself a lot but he'll never hesitate to be nice to his friends, huh?_ She giggled. "Natsu... I'll count on it. You better not go back on your word, like get distracted by some chicken leg vendor or something!"

Natsu's grin widened. "You think they have those in Onibus? Awesome!"

Lucy scowled and sent him flying across the room. "YOU BAKA!" _I thought he was being nice and then he goes and makes some stupid comment like that..._

"Ah? What did I do?" Natsu moaned, rubbing the top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Juvia looked up in tears at her former guildmates.

"Juvia is so sad," she whispered.

"We know, how sad!" bawled Aria.

"Non, non, non, you have us now," Sol encouraged, bending his crooked body to lean forwards and give her a cheeky smile.

Totomaru grunted but then put an arm around Juvia. Juvia looked to Bora, her ex.

"Bora-sama? Why have you joined us? And where are we?"

"Juvia... sorry for breaking up with you. I realize how foolish I've been, you're such a beautiful and kind woman. I am joining Phantom Lord Resurrect, and we are in a cave near there, a secret place." He walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I hope you enjoy yourself and forget about that Gray, Juvia. You deserve more than one who scorns you like he did. He only loved you for your beauty and charm." He sighed. "You should have heard him earlier today, eh, you could see how horrible he was." He paused. "I take that back. It would have broken your heart so..."

Totomaru stepped back as Juvia's eyes welled up with tears. She rushed forwards and embraced Bora. Outside it was raining.

* * *

Lucy attempted at what she hoped was a seductive smile at the man who had her arm looped around his. "What should I call you?"

"The name's Oruichi, sweetheart," the man from the bar explained with a grin. More like sick-minded flirtatious idiot, Lucy thought, then nodded.

"I'm L-Lily," she said quickly.

"Lily... beautiful name," he said with a wink. "Now shall I show you around town? You've already seen the bar. The next most favourite tour spot in Onibus would be the Onibus Cathedral. I'm not religious, myself, but it is truly fascinating," he said, emphasizing the word, "but not as much as you, darling."

Lucy giggled. "Aw thanks Oruichi. You're very handsome yourself..." She felt her blood curdle, not with admiration but with annoyance.

Oruichi grinned, then spread his free arm out in front of them. "Shall we go?'

"Yes," Lucy nodded, "I'd love to see the Cathedral..." as they continued on their way she turned to him. "So Oruichi, I'd like to find some more information about the four young men and Juvia. I would love to stay here longer but of course, the sooner I get a move on, the sooner I may return, and stay for longer as well," she said as an excuse for wanting information.

Oruichi gave her a glance. "Oh of course darling. What would you like me to tell you, then?"

"Perhaps if you heard anything from them?" Lucy said, reaching her arm around his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Like what?" he asked, taking his time.

"Like where they're going? Or well," she paused for a moment, "really anything you heard."

He nodded. "All right then, sweets. They said they were going to the cathedral. And they were talking about some hideout, how it was in Onibus."

Lucy gave him a curious look. "Hideout?"

"Yes, most possibly in the Onibus Cathedral. It's a legend surrounding the cathedral that underground there's a series of tunnels leading to certain hideouts. One leads to the old Phantom Lord guild which was diminished years ago, a very creepy place. But don't get yourself mixed up in all this. I wouldn't want -"

"Phantom Lord!" Lucy cried in astonishment. "Tell me all you know about the Cathedral, Please, Oruichi darling?" She gave him a pleading look and sidled up against him. "You wouldn't want to get me upset, would you?" Oruichi looked hesitant, then shrugged.

"Consider it done, baby." They approached the cathedral, a tall grand place with a giant steeple, stained glass windows - and a giant golden bell slowly swinging just a bit in the wind, hanging in the steeple. It was the only thing polished in the cathedral - the rest of it was ancient. People were standing around with cameras, journals... or just plain talking to one another. No one seemed quite interested in going inside, but everyone was interested in either taking pictures of the site or chatting about the latest mayhem in Fiore.

"This place was built a long time ago, before Onibus was even built itself. It was built by the Phantom Lord guild, its first master favoured cathedrals and hideouts. He decided it would be an interesting place to build, so it was a gift to his wife, who was also in Phantom Lord, as a co-master. It is merely a spot for taking pictures, picnics, games, etcetera. Nothing interesting about it any more, but you can admire the artichecture and whatnot... I never really cared, myself."

"Can we go in?" Lucy said, giving him a puppy look.

He gazed into her sparkling eyes and smiled. "Of course darling it's not off limits. But it's not good for a beautiful and attractive young lady like you to go into such a dangerous and threatening place. No, rather we should stay out here and enjoy the beauty of the sunset? There is a good view just over there," Oruichi murmured as he gestured with his free arm.

"No, I'd like to go in. I'm not a helpless woman you know," Lucy gave a dainty snort.

"Of course not, but-"

"Come on, Oruichi sweetie, you're not scared are you? Stop protesting, and let's go shall we?"

Oruichi blinked, then fixed his dazzling gaze on Lucy. "Now now, let's not be like that. The evening is wasting away and you should have your dinner. An evening candlelit meal sounds splendid, don't you think?"

"I guess... Oruichi..."

He nodded slowly. "Yes... sweetheart, let's go." He turned and led her away from the cathedral, down the main street, talking softly with her.

Lucy suddenly remembered why she was with him in the first place. It was like waking up from a dream. "Oh, Oruichi?"

"Yes darling?"

"I - do you do magic? I enjoy meeting mages you know..." Lucy said, trying to seem shy and not a bit like she was a mage herself.

"Ahh... you really are a queer one. I suppose all girls enjoy meeting queer and such skilled people, but I am not a mage myself, Lily dearest." He paused, looking into her eyes. "I really don't like mages. Do you? It seems so. Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "the last time I met a mage, I killed him."

Lucy blinked and averted her gaze. "Oh... Yes, I like mages. But I love you," Lucy quickly lied.

"Well... it's getting late now," Oruichi said thoughtfully when he spotted a co-worker waving vigorously to him that he was late for his shift. "Well dear, we shall have to have that splendid dinner some other time."

"Yes, of course, dear," Lucy agreed, more than happy to have her time with the guy over.

"Shall I escort you to your hotel?" There was only one hotel in Onibus, a grand one. Lucy shook her head.

"No I'll be fine."

"Well then, Lily dearest... " he winked. "Another time." And stalked down the street. Lucy watched him go, then quickly turned and ran back to the cathedral.

_It's not really a popular sightseeing site... a few pictures, maybe a picnic, but no one goes in or out..._ she observed thoughtfully. Then returned to the hotel after asking instructions of a casual group of children playing tag.

* * *

AT THE ONIBUS HOTEL

"Did you find any information?" Gray asked Lucy the moment she came into the three bedroom hotel suite.

"Yes," Lucy nodded, putting her armbag on the couch and sitting down. "He heard them talking about a hiding place, and going to the cathedral in Onibus.. and then afterwards he told me that underground the Cathedral is a series of tunnels, one of which leads to the old location of Phantom Lord!"

Gray's head shot up. "Phantom!"

"Yes. He wouldn't bring me though, he said it was too dangerous or something. It sure looked dangerous... It was built by the first Phantom Lord master as a gift to his wife... as a hideout or something. A long time ago. Before even Onibus was built..." she trailed off.

"Go on."

"No, that's it."

Gray nodded. "Then we'll go there tomorrow," he decided.

Lucy shivered. "Well it sounds dangerous, he didn't want to go there even to keep his ego in front of me," she protested.

"It's decided, we're going. And you always have Horologium," Gray said firmly.

"Well," she decided. "I _guess,_ but,-"

"HEY check out the kitchen!" Natsu yelled, diving into the hotel room. He had been following Lucy around and just came back from inspecting the cathedral after she left if for the second time. He dived into the kitchen and stuck his nose in the fridge. "Ice cream, soy milk, chocolate milk, cheeses, yogurt, cheesecake, ice cream cake, ham, chicken, mayonnaise..." he said in triumph as he shut it with a loud slam and went on to the cupboards. "OH pizza! Instant noodles! Chips and pop!" Then turned on the oven and gobbled up the fire as fast as it was produced. "This oven is nice and fast with the fire, just how I like it..." he grinned.

Lucy facepalmed. "Typical Natsu..." Then turned to see Gray jump up from his spot on the couch.

"Firebrain! Let's have an eating contest! I'll win of course," Gray yelled.

"Stupid stripper of course I'll win!" Natsu shot back. "Idiotic dimwit, you'll win last place!" Gray yelled back as he dived into the kitchen and pulled food off the shelves with super sonic speed. The next twenty eight minutes were filled with the sounds of impolite slurping and overly loud chewing while food splattered this way and that.

"Save some fish for me!" Happy squealed, joining them. Lucy scowled.

An hour later, Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch and the others had fallen asleep in the kitchen.

The telephone rang her awake.

Lucy picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Hello, this is the hotel clerk phoning to room 507. I'm not sure if I told you, but your hotel room's food is not free. Please refrain from eating it unless you would like to pay 500,000 jewels for the food..."

Lucy's eyes bulged out and she screamed into the receiver end. "_WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER!" _Then slammed the phone down and marched into the kitchen. Natsu and Gray lay on their backs on the kitchen floor, which was a mess, covered in spaghetti sauce, macaroni, ice cream which was already melting, bits of cheese, turkey, and milk... not to mention cake stains and blueberry pie stains, chip crumbs, pop spills, mayonnaise all over the floor.

Natsu and Gray were literally bulging with impossibly big stomachs, arms straight out on the floor, with dazed, zoned out looks on their faces. Was it the stupid look on Natsu's face, or just the fact that he was more hyper, chipper and annoying than Gray? But Lucy felt a fire burn in her chest and decided Natsu was the worst. The absolute, decided _worst. I feel like crying. Five hundred, thousand jewels. It's all his fault, it's all Natsu's fault!_ Inspired by this new anger revelation, Lucy kicked him hard across the room awake. He hit the other end with a loud SMACK and dropped back onto the floor.

He got up, confused."Ehhh?" Scratching his head he looked up to see Gray on the floor with a giant stomach and gave a loud guffaw.

"Hey? Stripper? You look ridiculous! Hahahahaha, I won the food contest!" He gave a victory dance, then dipped his hands in mayonnaise and rubbed it all over Gray's face, took onions and stuck them over his eyes... Then gave another loud guffaw.

And turned to see Lucy, steaming red aura, hands on her hips...

...glaring straight at him. She exploded.

_"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU CELEBRATING FOR? WINNING A STUPID EATING CONTEST? YOU BAKA, WE HAVE TO PAY** FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWELS** FOR ALL THIS FOOD! AND I'M PRACTICALLY BROKE!" _she barked ferociously. Natsu backed up into the wall.

"Aaaah, L-l-lucy, you don't have to..."

"_DON'T HAVE TO WHAT? PAY FOR THE FOOD? OF COURSE I HAVE YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!" _She snapped, throwing an accusing look his way and shaking her finger. "_I HATE YOU! ALWAYS THINKING OF YOUR STOMACH BEFORE COMMON SENSE! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID IDIOT, I - I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU A FELLOW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!_

Natsu fell on the floor in a shocked daze. "I-... I... Lucy... don't..." He stuttered, averting his gaze to the floor and shaking violently. "don't..."

Lucy shook her head angrily. "_NATSU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! _I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO STAY IN FAIRY TAIL! SO DUMB AS YOU ARE! YOU BAKA! GO! LEAVE!" She pointing sharply towards the door. "_LEAVE NOW NATSU! OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" _as if that wasn't enough. But she added sharply, ""I used to admire you now. But I'm sick and tired of you always making ruining my whole entire life. First my rug, and now five hundred thousand dollars worth of food? And I have to pay for it? No. No, Natsu, don't give me that look. BAKA! _I HATE YOU!"_

Natsu couldn't speak, then fell on his knees, about to beg... Lucy shot him a haughty glare, then turned away. _Am I being to harsh? No. I can't be. It's true. I'm fed up with him._ "Go, Natsu." Her voice trembling. He didn't move so Lucy snarled louder. "JUST GO!"

Natsu nodded. "I... I..." But he never got to finish his sentence. He just crawled out of the room and shut the door softly behind him. He crawled shakily down the hallway.

Lucy waited until she heard the ring of the elevator and he crawled in, still shaking. Then suddenly she was overwhelmed by the harshness and stupidity of her own words, and fell on the ground on her knees and broke down crying. "What have I done? Oh, I'm so mean... I don't deserve guildmates like Natsu... I'm leaving. Let Gray find Juvia. I don't deserve to help. I'll leave, never come back... should I look for Natsu? Natsu..." she sobbed. "come back..."

* * *

"Gray! Wake up!Gray! Gray!" Happy circled in the air above Gray's dazed head, trying to wake up the ice mage from his deep post-meal slumber.

Gray's head shot up. "HEY! Oh it's just you, Happy." He rubbed his eyes. "Oh. Where is everyone?"

Happy flew down to talk to him, a worried look on his face. "I was sleeping in the sink," he began, "and then I woke up. Lucy was yelling at Natsu about how the food wasn't free, it cost five hundred thousand jewels-" at this Gray's eyes widened "- and Lucy got really really angry and said stuff like 'I hate you Natsu' and 'go away!' Eventually he did leave but I kept quiet. After he left Lucy started crying and saying stuff like 'I don't deserve guildmates like Natsu' and then she left, too..."

"WHAT? But we need to find Juvia!"

"Yeah, she said that she doesn't deserve to help find her. That you should. That she doesn't deserve to stay so she left..."

"SHE'S CRAZY! Wait, Natsu left too right... Meaning... it's just us two! We can't do this by ourselves. But..." Gray frowned in thought. "Maybe we can..."

"But Gray!" Happy's eyes welled up with tears, and he dropped into Gray's lap and buried his face into Gray's stomach.

Gray patted Happy on the head. "Go on."

"Please..." Happy looked up, fresh tears in his eyes and a sad, yearning look like a lost puppy. "Please find Natsu for me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Gray patted Happy on the head. "Go on."_

_"Please..." Happy looked up, fresh tears in his eyes and a sad, yearning look like a lost puppy. "Please find Natsu for me."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gray hesitated.

_Great. I can't just let Happy convince me to go chase after Natsu and Lucy. Who could be halfway across Fiore by now, or headed there._ _I can't abandon Juvia. I have a lead now - the Onibus Cathedral! I can't just lose it for two runaways who won't stick to their mission just because of an argument over food prices._

"Gray?"

Gray looked unsteadily at Happy's eyes, reflecting in his eyes the colour he with which he was named for. "Happy, I've made up my mind."

"Are we going to save Natsu-san?"

The ice mage felt a surge of annoyance at Happy's big eyes and the unreasonable innocence in his face. Then immediately felt guilty for thinking that... but still, he couldn't abandon Juvia when she needed him most. "I have to save Juvia!" he blurted out.

Happy's face fell, the hope in his eyes collapsed. "But Gray!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, Happy, but I have to save Juvia. I can't let her join Phantom Lord Resurrect! I can't let her get out of Fairy Tail, leave me for good for her former guild - and my sworn guild enemy. I can't let her go with her old - her _ex!_"

"But how about Natsu-san? We need to find him too!"

"Don't you understand, Happy? I can't just forget about helping Juvia. What if they threaten her into joining them? What if she gets blackmailed into joining them and then, after a while, finds she likes Phantom Lord Resurrect, and doesn't want to come back to Fairy Tail?! I'm not going to let her go, just like that!"

Happy was trying not to cry now, but Gray could see through him. "But Gray, I can't look for Natsu on my own! If you go to find Juvia, I'm still going to find Natsu! But I'm just a blue flying cat, it'll be really hard for me though!"

Gray was shaken. "What?! Oh, so it's come to _that_ now," the ice mage said bitterly. "When the team splits up for their own selfish purposes. They don't even care that a guildmate has been kidnapped. You want to be one of those selfish teammates? Then go. No one's stopping you," he hissed. He knew he shouldn't be doing it but it was like someone else was controlling him. He tried to convince himself that he was right and Happy was wrong.

Happy's eyes widened, and for a split second Gray imagined himself apologizing. Then realized it was too late to back out.

Happy was crestfallen. "But Gray... how about Natsu-san?" He looked down now, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Happy but I just can't. I guess I can't ask you to help me find Juvia... so just..." He sighed. "Natsu shouldn't be hard to find. I'm _sorry_." He got up and walked towards the door. Then turned around. "Happy?"

The Exceed showed no intention of acknowledging Gray anymore.

Gray swallowed. "Sorry." He paused to see if the Exceed would reply, plead some more, or agree to go with Gray, but Happy didn't say a word. Gray sighed again, and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

He pressed the button for the elevator, collecting his straying thoughts as he waited. _I can't believe our team has split up! Stupid Happy! Natsu and Lucy leave because of an argument over food. Happy leaves because he wants to find Natsu, who'll probably come back sooner or later anyways. Am I the only one who's committed to finding Juvia?! Idiots!_

The trill of the elevator bell interrupted his thoughts. He stepped in, pressed the button marked for the ground level, and the doors slid closed.

"Gray Fullbuster. We meet again."

Gray turned to see a figure with spiky indigo hair and a dark tattoo, like a italicized, curved "X" just above his right eye.

"Bora!" Gray narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here? Let's not cause chaos in a hotel elevator," he warned. _Dang! This isn't good...  
_

Bora grinned slyly, holding up his palms to face Gray. "No, I'm not here to fight. At least not _this _time. I just want to talk. How about it?"

"How about not now? I'm kind of busy - " _W__ait. This guy knows where Juvia is! Perfect._ "- Actually, I think that would be fine," Gray corrected himself. "Where's Juvia!"

"_tsk_, Gray." Bora raised one eyebrow. "Don't be so forward with me. If I get angry that won't be really fun for you."

"I don't care, tell me where's Juvia! And by the way, you're not very powerful. I was able to beat you last time, you know..."_*****_

"Tch. I've grown stronger since then, you know.."

"Answer my question."

Bora sighed. "I would if I could, but I can't."

Gray's eyes widened. "_What?!_ You don't know?"

"Ha!" Bora chuckled. "Of course I know, but, it's confidential Phantom Lord information. Or, Phantom Lord _Resurrect._ I would tell you if I could, but because I have officially joined the new guild, I am sworn to secrecy..." he returned casually.

The ice mage scowled. "Just tell me! If you're so confident, you might as well, then kill me later," he smirked.

"I'm not going to fall for a pesky insulting trick like that," Bora narrowed his eyes.

The trill of the elevator bell, and the doors slid open.

''You know, I'd love to bring you to Juvia but everything I did is for the best interests of her, not _me_. So naturally it isn't up to me.''

''Eh? Don't talk to me in some weird talk! What do you mean?" Gray narrowed his eyes. They stepped out of the hotel and into the glaring sunlight.

"Well, Juvia left herself. She doesn't want to belong to Fairy Tail anymore, you see," Bora informed him. "It's easier for her to leave."

"WHAT?! She liked Fairy Tail! We were kind back to her! We were her family! She was a member!" Gray shouted, enraged at this news. "You're lying!"

Bora shook his head. "No, I'm not. She left of her own accord because _you_, -" Bora raised an accusing finger and pointed it at Gray, - "- ignored her."

* * *

Lucy panted heavily. She had been running as fast as she could to the cathedral and stopped in front. It was evening soon, and there were less people than earlier. There were only three parties, a family packing up to leave, a couple sitting on a bench, and an old man with a camera who was also wrapping up his time there.

Lucy walked towards the cathedral entrance. It was slightly open, with extravagant markings - at least they would have been if it doors weren't so ancient. Cobwebs were everywhere.

"Young lady, you aren't going to go in, are you?" A crackled, aged voice matched the withered look of the old man. His tone had a worried edge to it.

It took Lucy a moment to realize he was talking to her. She turned around. "Huh?"

"You aren't going_ in,_" the old man repeated, furrowing his brow.

"Um, actually, I am, sir," Lucy said, shaking. _Is the cathedral actually that scary? Is it worth it to be concerned about me? If he knew how I really was..._

"I won't stop you, but a few years ago, just after the fall of Phantom Lord guild, there was an earthquake and a giant shaking. Part of the cathedral sank underground. And now there have been noises heard from the cathedral - smashes and sobbing... I would warn you not to go in," the old man sighed.

Lucy shivered. _That's so scary! Sobbing... Could it be Juvia? _Despite the warning, meant as an attempt to stop her from going in, it did the opposite. This was her goal, to find Phantom, and she'd done it! _Almost_, she reminded herself.

"Thank you, sir," Lucy responded firmly. "But I am still going in."

The old man just shook his head. "Whatever you wish, young lady."

The celestial mage took a deep breath, and walked through the cathedral entrance. As she passed between the doors, she felt a _whoosh_ of air whip past, and suddenly she was there, inside. She dared to look around herself.

Pews that were cleaner than she had expected were arranged in two neat sets, one to the left and to the right, each consisting of twenty-six pews. Two rows of clear mosaic windows covered the walls in equal intervals all around the room, and above that was a band of glass, with supportive frames here and there, wrapping itself along all the walls. Above that was an arched roof made of glass. Moss and dirt were visible through the cracking glass, and water was dripping here and there.

It was surprisingly cold in a place like that. There was no wind and the light pouring in was soft and mellow. So how could she be shivering? But it felt comfortable, like a wave of cold rushing over her.

To finally find Phantom... to finally find Juvia... to finally find the place where no one would care for her, and she wouldn't have to feel guilty. A tingling sensation came over her, and once again there was that rush of cold air, then a peaceful feeling.

Suddenly Lucy knew why Juvia had joined Phantom in the first place. All her life she had been submitted to the same scorn and ridicule of that of a criminal about to be put to death. And yet when she came to Phantom, it was supposed to be the enemy, as everyone else was already an enemy... but Phantom didn't care about her past. It didn't care about how horrible she had been or what she had said to someone who was supposed to be her nakama. It probably didn't even care if she insulted_ it. _And then she wouldn't have to feel guilty!

"That's it!" She pumped her fist in the air. "I'M JOINING PHANTOM!"

The relief-filled words echoed throughout the cathedral and floated outside, where the old man was about to leave. "She's joining Phantom." He sighed wearily. "Another one... What are you planning, Jose?"

* * *

"Ah! What - what was that...?" Juvia whispered, lifting her head from the cradle she had made with her arms to catch the tears.

Juvia sighed and dipped her head down, weak from crying. She closed her eyes half-way, staring at a spot in the darkness. "It sounded like... Lucy..." she whispered serenely. "Is she coming to join us?"

Before any members of the Element 4 could answer, Master Jose stepped forward. "Yes, dear one. Please, though, when she comes..." he gazed sternly at the tearful, weak water mage. "...do not inquire of why she has come."

"Yes, Master Jose. I'm so glad she has come." _Now that she is joining Phantom, I know for sure she is not the one Gray loves. She's not my love rival anymore. We are both moving on, I think._

"But if the Council finds we are stealing members from other guilds, they will punish us!" Totomaru snapped.

Jose held up one palm to the frustrated man. "Do not worry. We do not fear the council. We are going to be a Dark Guild."

Totomaru gave him an indifferent look. "Is that it?"

Master Jose grinned. "To get our revenge on Fairy Tail." Totomaru grinned back.

A gasp sounded from where Juvia was in deep thought. "Revenge? On Fairy Tail?" Her voice trembled.

Master Jose smiled kindly. "If you are willing to join us, we will be taking revenge upon the Fairy Tail guild, as soon as we have enough members."

"I am a member, right?"

"What a peculiar question. One of the first members, of course. Others will be minor little things, that we can easily get rid of when the time is ripe. The five of us are the _head_ of the guild - special, I might say." Then Master Jose frowned. "You aren't having doubts, are you?"

"No... no, Juvia does not worry about this. She wants to get her revenge on him." Everyone knew she was talking about the ice mage who had supposedly broken her heart.

"Your reply satisfies me. Shall we discuss plans, as you are now awake, not sleeping?"

"Yes." All the weariness seemed to have temporarily gone out of her, and she was stern and awake. Even Aria rose an eyebrow at the cold aura now surrounding her.

"Your resolve?" Master Jose almost smiled at the thought. A resolve was something Phantom Lord members had done in the first Phantom Lord guild. The member making the deal with the master, most often used when a mage was joining the guild, would pronounce their resolve, then bow to the master and submit to whatever means would tie them to their resolve. Once a resolve had taken place, there was no turning back or breaking it. With a resolve, Master Jose could be sure that Juvia would do whatever it took to get her revenge.

Juvia released herself from the shadows and stepped forward, in her eyes a surge of stony determination. She took a deep breath and gave a long bow to the Master of Phantom Lord Resurrect. "I resolve... to get my full revenge on Gray Fullbuster."

Jose smiled approvingly. "I accept."

"Alright then," Jose nodded "Gray Fullbuster is still in Onibus. I have sent Bora to talk to him for a bit, to stall him. Lucy is coming, as you already know. Once Lucy joins us, which she will quite soon, she will want to have nothing to do with Natsu or Gray, or Fairy Tail. She will unconsciously end up following us."

"So Lucy is going to be a member of Phantom?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. She will follow us soon enough, and will live up to the name of Phantom with a bit of practice. Meanwhile... we will plan our attack on Fairy Tail. One month from now, we shall attack Fairy Tail and shall not leave one brick on top of the other." He smiled sinisterly. "I will be taking care of Master Makarov. Aria will be taking care of the stronger ones - S-class, as they call it: Erza, Laxus, Mirajane. Sol and Bora will place revenge on the rest of Fairy Tail's members, with the help of Bora. Juvia, my dear, you shall be helping them until you can kill the ones whom you want to kill."

Juvia nodded. "What is Lucy's role?"

"Ah, Lucy, she will be the one to get us into the guild. Our tool, you might say."

Juvia nodded. _Lucy-san... I am so glad you will be joining us. We shall get our revenge on Gray-sama together!_ Juvia was convinced Lucy would let out her anger on Gray for being so mean to a fellow guild member; to teach him that his hurtful words behind her back had scarred her, and that he would get what he deserved for saying such terrible things. Juvia was hurt inside, but she wouldn't let it get to her. She would place revenge on Gray Fullbuster with her own hands.

"Does that sound fine? We will come out unscratched, of course. Phantom is stronger than any Fairies."

Juvia nodded once more. "Yes, Master Jose."

"Good. It will be quite simple - Lucy walks in, does her part in convincing them that she is not Lucy anymore and not joining them - gives them the shock of _Phantom Lord Resurrect_-" his voice was almost edged with insolent pride- "- and then we barge in and gracefully attack them..."

* * *

Lucy whimpered, then sighed. A bright light flooded her eyes as she turned her head upwards, then walked around a corner of the cathedral which lead to a dark corridor. She could hear voices from the end of the hallway, deep and hidden inside the darkness, and stepped into the shadows herself. Surprisingly, she felt no fear as she continued down the hall. The voices drew closer.

She could make out some words. "Fairy Tail... Gray Fullbuster... in Onibus...stall... Lucy..." She stopped in her tracks. Were they talking about her?

She listened some more.

"...once Lucy joins us..." She had heard it again! It couldn't be a mistake. She took a few hesitant steps forward, then inhaled deeply and began to run forwards, deeper into the shadows of the hall. A few moments passed before she could make out a few flickering lights at the end of the corridor. Four silhouettes, shadows, danced in the light of the candles. She recognized one shadow - the hair, curled up at the end, and the voluminous form - it had to be Juvia.

A surge of hope rose inside of her, and Lucy sped up. Then the light was on her, and she stopped, panting.

What was in front of her took her breath away. There was Juvia, stony determination in her eyes, standing in front of a sinister Jose Porla.

"...We shall not leave a single one alive," he was saying. "To elaborate," he narrowed his eyes and whispered, "We shall kill them all."

Lucy gave a tiny gasp, and suddenly all eyes turned to her. Just as quickly as she had forgotten it in all hopes to find the end of the corridor and the source of the light, she remembered her resolve. "Ah - Master Jose..." She bowed slightly, unsure.

To her surprise, he nodded and smiled. "Go on."

"I... would like to join Phantom Lord Resurrect."

His grin spread even wider. "Ah... yes, I know... Good, very well, then." He paused. "Then you will be expected to participate in all full-guild missions. As of yet there are six members. Bora, Aria, Totomaru, Sol, Juvia, and I. You are joining us, which makes seven... Do you agree?"

"U-um, yes, there's seven.."

Master Jose chuckled. "No, will you join us in our mission?"

"Oh. I..." Lucy trailed off hesitantly. _Should __I?_ She sighed inwardly, then looked up with a determined expression on her face. _I told myself I would join Phantom Lord, and this is the best way to gain their trust and get in, leaving my previous life behind. I will. _"Alright," she agreed, "I'll join you. This means I'm a member, right?"

"Right. So you do know our mission? I assume you have heard it already, when you were just arriving."

"N-no..." Lucy vaguely recalled a couple dangerous words - "kill" and "all". "I guess it was about murdering a bunch of people?" _I'm part of Phantom Lord now... If I can be accepted through murdering, I'll do it!_ Little did she know this self-declaration would change her mindset for the worse.

"Yes." Master Jose made his voice as soothing as possible. "We shall kill your old guild, Fairy Tail. Is that alright?"

Lucy froze. "Is - that - _alright_?!" She stuttered. "I don't want anything to do with them, anymore, but all I have to do is participate and there will be nothing but ashes of my past..."

"Yes. It is the best way to get rid of your shame and live with us, Phantom," Jose purred.

"In that case..." Lucy straightened out her shoulders. "What do I do?"

"Simply walk in, talk to them for a while. Whatever happens, do not tell them you are joining Phantom Lord Resurrect. Just tell them you want to remove your stamp and you're joining another guild... tell them you're sorry, if you want."

It seemed perfectly logical to Lucy when she thought about it. It was technically apologizing and saying she thought it was best if she left. It _was_ best to leave.

"I think I'll do it."

"Will you kill anyone? With us?"

Lucy hesitated. "I'll - maybe," she admitted. The celestial mage noticed Juvia glance over at Master Jose, who also seemed to notice.

He cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone. Aria, Totomaru, Sol, I must talk with you of the plans.. This way." He stalked off, leaving Lucy and Juvia behind in the dark hallway, their shadows dancing across the floors walls with the movements of the flickering candles.

* * *

JUVIA'S POV

Juvia turned to Lucy. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if Juvia calls you Lucy-san?"

The celestial mage started, and Juvia winced. _Perhaps she is not as enthusiastic as I thought her to be..._

"A-alright, Juvia-san."

It was Juvia's turn to be surprised. "Do you hate Gray Fullbuster?"

"Hate him?" Juvia noticed a tremble in her voice.

"Yes. Like Juvia does. Did he hurt Lucy-san? Like he did to Juvia?" she pressed on. It was as close as she could get to asking _why did you come to us?_

Lucy shook her head. "No. He hurt you? How?"

"He... said some mean things about Juvia. Juvia will never love him, again..." She trailed off. "Um... so how about Lucy-san?"

"Well... I was staying at a hotel with Natsu and Happy and Gray; we had separate rooms."

The water mage nodded in approval, pushing down her jealousy and letting the sorrow swallow her up.

"Well, Natsu and Gray had an eating contest in the kitchen... Happy, naturally, was cheering them on. I fell asleep and when I woke up the front desk called me and said the food cost 500,000 Jewels. I went into the kitchen and it was a mess; food was everywhere!"

Juvia sighed. "As expected of Natsu-kun and Gray." _How can Gray act so normal? And why was he in a hotel with Lucy-san and Natsu-kun? _Her heart sank. _He was probably meeting some girlfriend or something... and Natsu tagged along to bother him and Lucy tagged along to make sure Natsu didn't bother him._

"Well anyways, there was Natsu and Gray laying around on the floor looking like idiots... then Natsu woke up and danced around Gray because he won some stupid eating contest and then I..."

"You...?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "I blew up at him. I yelled at him really bad and -" she winced, the pain in her eyes reflecting the sorrow Juvia felt. "I told him he didn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail."

Juvia's eyes widened. _Lucy-san... she would say something like that?!_

After a moment's thinking, she added to herself, _but probably I would too. If I were her that is. But I wouldn't because I don't know Natsu-kun that well and, well, Gray..._ She shook her head. _No! I mustn't think about Gray!_

"So I decided I might as well join you guys. And here I am. And I'm going to erase my past and start over with Phantom Lord Resurrect." Tears sprung to her eyes. "And I'm so glad you're in it!" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Juvia.

_Lucy-san..._

_You are?_

_You don't hate me?_

_You don't see me as your love rival?_

_You're glad I'm here with you?  
_

Tears sprung to her eyes as well.

"Juvia is glad you are in it too," she whispered happily. "We can get our revenge on Gray-sama together!"

"It's not really revenge," Lucy admitted, "More like making _me_ feel not guilty."

There was an awkward silence. Lucy spoke first.

"Are you doubtful about killing everybody in Fairy Tail, Juvia?"

"Is Juvia doubtful?" the water mage repeated. "She is, a little. But right now she just wants to get her revenge on Gray Fullbuster. Everything else will come afterwards. They will be Phantom Lord Resurrect, together, and they will be a Dark Guild. There will be no rules to bind them, and-

"-and I won't feel guilty. And you won't feel hurt," Lucy finished. They both smiled.

"Lucy-san and Juvia will begin their training on Monday, that's two days from now. For now Lucy-san must rest and tour the tunnels," Juvia explained. "Juvia will show you around."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a long time! With school and things I have been really busy. I'll try to update soon, okay? Please review and tell me if they seem a bit OOC. I will try to fix that in the next chapter.**

**Thanks! :)  
**

**~bobobear2657  
**


End file.
